highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravel Phenex
Ravel Phenex is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is the only daughter and youngest child of Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex, and the younger sister of Ruval Phenex, an unnamed older brother and Riser Phenex. She is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a former member of Riser's peerage. Like her older brothers, she has inherited the powers of the Phoenix and possesses the power of fire, wind, and immortality. Upon Riser's defeat, she is traded to her mother, Lady Phenex before being traded to Issei Hyoudou and becomes his second Bishop. Appearance Ravel is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Ravel's body measurements are cm in; height is 153 cm (5 feet 0 inches) and body weight is kg. Her initial outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, with the addition of a black sweater over her dress shirt. After joining Issei's peerage, during Rating Games, she wears a uniform that consists of a red button top with a white tie, a red skirt as well as a purple cape along with a blue satchel on her waist. In the anime, Ravel wears a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. At her brother's engagement party, she wears a purple dress with matching gloves and black boots and holds a pink folding fan. Personality Ravel is first shown to be spoiled, arrogant and snobbish during her debut, but is later revealed to be a well-mannered, modest, elegant, and polite young girl, but shown to be initially harsh towards those whom she dislikes. She's very loyal to her older brother, as she is seen diligently obeying his authority. She strongly believes that her brother is so powerful, no one could ever possibly defeat him. However, after witnessing his crushing defeat at the hands of Issei Hyoudou, she becomes attracted to him and later falls in love with him as the series progresses, albeit in tsundere tendencies. In truth, she does not really mind being one of Issei's "servants", or otherwise his "concubines", just as long as she can continue to be by his side, desiring to be traded as one of Issei's Bishops when he gains peerage, for she only wishes to be of use to him. Later on, she seems to have grown very proud for being Issei's manager and therefore continues to study diligently, so as to serve as his support in the future. Despite her young age, she's very intelligent, mature and perceptive, being able to understand the atmosphere of any situation as well as surmise Issei's thoughts just by simply looking at him. She is also shown to be a gifted strategist, serving as Issei's main strategist and second in command of his peerage. In this position Ravel appears to be quite strict as she has her own expectations and standards when it comes to the suitability of someone to serve under Issei, such as when she denied Kuroka's offer to make Le Fay Pendragon Issei's contracted magician due to the latter's affiliation with the Khaos Brigade or when she was initially against letting Elmenhilde Karnstein join Issei's team. Ravel has also shown a ruthless side, being relentless in securing victory for her team. This is seen when she consistently read out the manga about Issei and Kiba to Tsubaki Shinra, despite the latter's obvious discomfort and pleas to stop. However, Ravel is also shown to be quite fragile hearted as seen when she cried when she believed she failed Issei after their defeat against Dulio's team in the Azazel Cup. Despite her maturity, Ravel is also stubborn and childish at times, having a habit of wanting other people's belongings, as stated by Riser, this is seen when she fights with Koneko over Issei's lap or when she fights with the other girls over Issei, despite being the one who manages everything. History Ravel is the youngest child among the four Phenex siblings and the only daughter of the Phenex Family. She became Riser's Bishop at some point prior to the start of the series. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Ravel has all the common skills and powers of one. * Immortality: As a member of the Phenex Clan, Ravel shares her family's signature regeneration abilities, being able to regenerate lost limbs and recover from wounds instantaneously as demonstrated in Volume 25 when she regenerated from the damage inflicted by the Valkyrie squad. However, since the immortality is fueled by Ravel's demonic power and affected by her mental state, if her body would be destroyed multiple times or her demonic power ran out, she wouldn't be able to regenerate. * Pyrokinesis: Coming from a family that represents the Phenex, Ravel is capable of using fire-based attacks. In the manga side-story, she is shown to be capable of blowing half of her brother's head away with a single attack. Magic Expert: Her demonic power is enhanced due to her Bishop Piece. * Magic Shield: Ravel is able to create a shield of magic to protect herself or people around her. * Cloth Manipulation: Ravel is shown to be able to alter her whole attire into a different one, most notably when she changed from one piece dress into safari jacket and shorts. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: Ravel has learned to fight in close quarters combat after becoming Issei's servant, being able to hold her own against Koneko Toujou, who specializes in close quarters combat. Master Tactician: Ravel has shown herself to be an extremely competent strategist, taking note of various fighters and coming up with a new way for Issei to use Illegal Move Triaina's Bishop form. In Volume 22, she quickly devised a strategic way to use Issei's Infinity Blaster in the very beginning of the game, successfully overcoming the advantages Baraqiel's team had acquired by the climax of it, and in Volume 23, she could think and play an extremely close match against Rudiger Rosenkreutz, a Top 10-ranker in the Rating Game pro league who is mainly renowned for his fearsome strategies. In DX4, in the One Day War game against the Sitri peerage, she came up with a ruthless strategy of using Issei's Infinity Blaster to alter the game field to destroy Sona's ability to strategize and utilize the field to their advantage while creating a field more suited to their own teams abilities. During the same game, she used Irina's ability to create light rings, which were attached the necks of the Sitri peerage members, to act as beacons for Grayfia to bombard them with her immense demonic power, resulting in instant retirement. Ravel's tactical knowledge is acknowledged by Issei and Tobio Ikuse, who is a brilliant strategist in his own right, as they entrusted her with the task of coming up with the plans to repel Thanatos and his Grim Reaper forces. In Volume 25, she created the optimal formation for facing Team Leisure of the Kings such as having Xenovia who was in possession of the Scabbard of Excalibur as well as Nakiri and Irina, who were non-Devils face Apollon, thus nullifying the advantage of his light attacks against Devils or having Grayfia and Asia along with Fafnir face off against Artemis, as the two were able to stalemate her due to Fafnir's mini-clones sneak attack on her panties. In True Volume 2, during the Rating Game against the Gremory peerage, she was able to come up with a solid strategy to checkmate Rias with Issei's power while Issei's team distracts and fights Rias' team to minimize the strain on Issei's stamina. Her tactics have earned her attention in the Underworld and of the various other mythological factions. Managerial Skills: As Issei's manager, she is able to user her strategic abilities to properly ensure Issei's political growth, schedule his appearances as Oppai Dragon, time spent with his harem and find candidates to be his pact Magician. Flight: Being a Devil, Ravel can fly using her fiery wings. Trivia *Ravel's birthday is on June 3rd. *According to Riser, the reason why he turned Ravel into one of his servants is that he wanted a "little sister-type" girl in his harem (he dissociates himself being a person with a sister complex). This is further expanded upon in one of the manga's side chapters, where he also claimed he wanted a tsundere type. *While her breast size is stated to be slightly larger than Asia Argento’s, visually her breasts have gone from being just below Xenovia’s to being as petite as Koneko Toujou's in one illustration (later confirmed to be a mistake of the illustrator, Miyama-Zero). *On the cover of chapter 71, she is seen watching the Rating Game match between the Gremory and Sitri teams, cheering for Issei while her brother sits in the back and scolds. *"Ravel" is a French surname derived from the Italian surname "Ravelli", which is a variation of "Revello" or "Revelli". *Ravel is the only known Devil to have been traded more than once, first from Riser to their mother, then from their mother to Issei. * In True Volume 4, Ravel obtained her own Evil Pieces. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Bishop Category:Occult Research Club Category:72 Pillars Category:Phenex Clan Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:Issei Hyoudou's Peerage Category:Featured Article Category:DxD